


Discola scolaresca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka subtext.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 518.★Prompt: 11. Gita scolastica





	Discola scolaresca

Discola scolaresca

 

 

Kakashi si appoggiò contro il cruscotto del pullman, accanto all’autista e guardò i bambini accomodati nei sedili.

Sasuke era seduto in prima fila, le braccia incrociate al petto e l’aria annoiata, guardava distrattamente fuori dal finestrino. Nel sedile accanto a lui teneva appoggiato il suo zainetto nero.

< Non penso sia stata una buona idea portarli in gita scolastica, sono una classe così indisciplinata. Però… in fondo è come se fossero tutti miei figli. Sono orfani, hanno bisogno di un adulto che si occupi di loro, anche se è un padre single come me… > pensò. Osservò Iruka intento a guidare, quest’ultimo gli sorrise, arrossendo. < Ok, forse non tanto single >.

“Ridammelo, è mio” si lamentò Sakura, si alzò sul sedile e si sporse verso quello di dietro, cercando di togliere il fermaglio, decorato con una stellina, che Naruto aveva in mano.

“Uzumaki” richiamò Kakashi.

Naruto fece la linguaccia e mostrò il bulbo dell’occhio alla bambina.

Ino, si alzò a sua volta sul sedile e lo spintonò, Sakura riuscì a recuperare il fermaglio. Le due bambine fecero batti cinque, mentre Naruto sbuffava. Accanto a lui era seduto Kiba, intento a ridacchiare.

“Io penso che andare al museo nel giorno in cui è gratuito significhi frodare il fisco” disse Neji, tenendo la mano alzata.

“La mano si alza per parlare, non parlando in contemporanea. Inoltre ne abbiamo già parlato, non è frode, non avevamo i soldi per pagare i biglietti per tutti quanti” disse Kakashi.

“ _Gioventùùùùù_!” gridò Rock Lee. Si alzò dal suo sedile e si mise a correre. Kakashi sospirò, lo raggiunse, lo prese in braccio ignorando le sue urla, lo fece sedere nuovamente e legò la sua cintura.

“Non scatenatevi così al museo. Siamo in un luogo pubblico e possono sempre buttarci fuori” li richiamò.

“Io trovo i musei noiosi” si lamentò Kiba.

Tenten alzò la mano.

“Sì?” le chiese Kakashi.

La bambina strinse i laccetti rossi che le tenevano fermi i due piccoli chignon ai lati del capo.

“Papà, ci fermiamo a fare la pipì?” domandò.

Iruka ridacchiò.

Kakashi arrossì.

“Bambini, lo sapete che non potete chiamarmi papà” mormorò.

“Tanto lo sappiamo che nessuno vuole adottare dei bambini come noi. Fatti chiamare papà, tanto è quello che fai” disse gelido Sasuke.

Kakashi strinse la sciarpa che gli copriva la parte inferiore del viso.

< In fondo è vero che sono la mia famiglia. Anche io, Obito e Rin, in fondo, non siamo mai stati adottati e se non fosse stato per la signorina Uzumaki e suo marito, non avremmo mai avuto dei genitori > pensò.

“Bambini, va bene, ma non mi ci chiamate in pubblico” li pregò Kakashi.

“Va bene, padre _noiooooso_ ” borbottò Naruto, tirando dei calci al sedile davanti a sé.

“Io ho fame!” si lamentò Kiba.

“Per la pipì?” chiese nuovamente Tenten.

“Ci fermeremo al primo autogrill, fino a quel momento state buoni, bambini. O rischiamo di finire fuori strada” li pregò Iruka, con tono gentile.

“Io voglio correre! La mia gioventù deve ‘esplodere’!” sbraitò Rock Lee.

“Ragazzi, è una gita scolastica. Dovrete imparare quante più cose possibile, comportatevi bene” li richiamò Kakashi.


End file.
